la matriarche
by ylg
Summary: Toutes ces 'pièces rapportées' ensemble font quand même tourner rond la mécanique Vaillante. Élisabeth, Agnès, Françoise(/Michel), et quelques autres encore... ::gen::


peut aller avec le dernier volet de ma série Yves/Gabrièle, le chapitre centré sur la maman d'Yves ("les fiancés de la route", /s/8782363/22/ )

 **Titre :** La matriarche  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Élisabeth et la tribu Vaillant, Agnès(/Jean-Pierre), Françoise(/Michel), et quelques autres  
 **Genre :** saga familiale ?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « Compare & Contrast » pour LadiesBingo  
 **Notes :** 1) avec tous ces hommes entre elles j'ai bien peur que ça soit _borderline_ comme traite de prompt (d'où remplacement par une fic _Aria_ sur mon premier carton) ;  
2) en absence de prénom officiel pour Madame Douléac j'ai décidé arbitrairement et ponctuellement de l'appeler ici « Marie »  
 **Avertissements :** plusieurs vues assez... traditionnelles...  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** quasi toute la première série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

oOo

Élisabeth, Madame Henri Vaillant, grande dame à l'ancienne comme on n'en fait plus beaucoup, s'est presque toujours tenue effacée, ne se mêlant pas des affaires de son époux. Elle n'a jamais rien compris aux voitures aux courses ni à l'industrie et si elle a une ou deux fois participé à un rallye elle-même, ça n'était pas par goût personnel mais pour donner une leçon à « ses hommes ».  
Élisabeth est une épouse et une mère de famille, une dame bien, et régulièrement, elle tremble pour ses hommes : son mari d'abord puis ses fils par la suite, qui courent sur les circuits.  
Elle est grandement soulagée quand Jean-Pierre se marie, doublement heureuse. La petite Agnès de Chanzy est une bru idéale et elles s'entendent à merveille, et Jean-Pierre marié quitte la course pour se consacrer aux affaires de l'entreprise familiale. Il fonde sa propre famille et a fini de risquer sa vie ce doit être un tel soulagement pour Agnès elle aussi…  
Bien sûr contrairement à Élisabeth qui a rencontré Henri à une époque où pour elle, les rallyes étaients des événements sociaux et pas des marathons de la route, Agnès savait à quoi s'attendre avec Jean-Pierre. Avec un père amateur de courses, versé dans le monde des affaires, et ayant rencontré son fiancé justement autour de cette passion commune ! En tout cas, ils forment un beau couple, et Élisabeth adore sa bru… et son petit-fils.

Qui restera le seul pendant bien presque dix ans. Mais enfin, à son tour Michel se range ! Son petit a fini par trouver le grand amour. Les seules relations durables qu'il ait entretenu jusque là c'était avec ses voitures et son ami Steve, et encore, ils ont eu leurs disputes. Au point qu'Élisabeth commençait à se demander si des fois… Enfin. La page est tournée.  
Françoise Latour est une femme de tête, qui lui conviendra parfaitement et saura le tenir. Fille d'un vieil ami, Élisabeth avait toute confiance en elle et rêvait depuis longtemps déjà de l'inclure à la famille. Françoise n'est pas douce  
comme Agnès, elle sait ce qu'elle veut : il faut bien ça pour cadrer son casse-cou de Michel !  
De gamine délurée autrefois, la crise d'adolescence est passée et elle s'est vite rangée. C'est même une jeune dame très respectueuse, maintenant.  
La pauvre petite a perdu sa mère jeune Élisabeth se souvient du chagrin de Louis à l'époque. Elle ne se propose pas comme substitut. Elle reste la mère de son mari, ni plus ni moins, qui lui offrira la bienveillance, les conseils et le soutien dont elle aura besoin.  
Mais combien de deuils y'a-t-il déjà dans cette famille, combien de craintes entachent ainsi leurs joies ? Alors, elles se serrent les coudes, malgré leurs vues différentes sur leurs vies respectives. Françoise ne sera ni femme au foyer comme Élisabeth ni assistante de son mari dans l'entreprise familiale comme Agnès elle conserve sa propre vie professionnelle. Élisabeth a le tact de ne pas faire de remarque sur la façon dont elle élèvera son propre fils plus tard.

Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir tellement pitié d'elle toutes les fois où Michel préfère obstinément la course à tout le reste, et le pire étant pour la naissance de Patrick en pleines Vingt Quatre Heures du Mans. Élisabeth aurait été là de toute façon à la simple demande de Françoise, que Michel puisse y assister ou non n'empêche, elle tient cette absence non pas comme la marque de professionnalisme d'un pilote sérieux mais comme un échec cuisant de la part d'un mari et d'un père. Ça sera la seule fois où son fils chéri l'aura vraiment déçue.

À part pour cet incident, Élisabeth se pique d'être très conciliante envers tout le monde dans sa tribu, famille directe, élargie, et amis. La seule ombre au tableau c'est un reste de jalousie de sa part envers cette ancienne partenaire de Henri, cette Margaret Randson… Elle avait bien quelque chose d'étrange, hein, une femme dans un monde d'hommes. Élisabeth ne dit pas que c'est obligatoire, non plus : regardez la jolie Gabrièle que s'est trouvé le petit Yves par exemple, et la nièce même de cette femme, Ruth, par exemple ! D'ailleurs Élisabeth a vu le coup de foudre réciproque entre Ruth et Steve et s'en est réjouie pour lui. Tiens, encore un fils adoptif, lui que Michel s'était choisi comme frère de cœur à l'époque où Jean-Pierre se mariait… elle l'a accueilli dans la famille de la même façon qu'Agnès, sans poser trop de question.  
Bref. Les femmes pilotes. Elles peuvent être très féminines sous leur blousons de course et aimer les gars, auxquels elles en remontrent, Élisabeth le reconnaît bien volontiers. Mais cette femme là, cette Miss Randson Senior, oh, elle n'aurait jamais été une menace pour elle. Elle a été partenaire de moteur avec son Henri mais n'aurait jamais, jamais été partenaire de vie, et sûrement pas partenaire de lit, ah ha : certains lapins ne se touchent pas.  
(Élisabeth fait très attention à faire taire ces mauvaises pensées désormais.)

Le mariage tardif de Benjamin, resté si longtemps vieux garçon que tout le monde dans la famille avait fini par croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, surprend tout le monde, mais agréablement. Il épouse la veuve d'un de ses chauffeurs dont il porté la responsabilité pendant des années et même élevé le petit presque comme le sien. Le jeune Yves est un brave garçon d'ailleurs et Élisabeth regrette un peu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le considérer plus tôt comme un neveu alors même qu'il tentait déjà d'émuler Michel.  
Marie portera néanmoins toujours le deuil de son premier époux le pauvre homme n'était même pas pilote de course, simple chauffeur routier, mais victime de l'amour de ces hommes pour les grosses mécaniques. Elle a beau être la femme du patron maintenant et à l'abri de tout, elle est aussi la mère d'un jeune pilote, qui d'ailleurs admire tant son Michel : Élisabeth a l'impression d'avoir gagné une sœur avec elle. Elles se comprennent facilement.

Et puis il y a toujours _Vaillante_ , omniprésente, imperceptible, qui plane sur eux, sur elles. La marque à laquelle ils sont si dévoués, l'épouse et la matriarche véritable, éclipsant Élisabeth, Agnès, Françoise, Marie… Ces machines infernales qui font leur fortune, leur gloire… et sa malédiction !

(Et parfois, Élisabeth regrette qu'entre ses deux fils, ses deux petits-fils et les autres hommes qui gravitent encore autour d'eux, la vie ne lui ait pas donné de fille ni de petite-fille. Elle adore ses belles-filles et les véritables liens d'affection qu'elles ont tissé la remplissent de joie, mais malgré leur présence elle se sent quand même un peu seule face à toute cette mécanique et déplore l'absence de lien de sang avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble vraiment.)


End file.
